


Jason Todd: Profiler

by The_Panda_Ant



Series: Jason Todd: The Crossovers [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Criminal Minds
Genre: Basically he lives happily ever after, But she doesn't really so that doesn't count, Gen, Jason doesn't become Robin, Jason gets to live a happy normal life with Emily and her cat, So he doesn't die and become the Red Hood, Until Emily dies, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Panda_Ant/pseuds/The_Panda_Ant
Summary: Jason Todd makes the mistake of thinking that he can get away with lifting the tires off of a black Jeep parked in an abandoned alley. But, the man in the suit had been gone for ages and he hadn't had a decent meal in god knows when. How could he possibly of resisted? Well, if he had known that he'd get marched into the Gotham police station in handcuffs and held in an interrogation room, he'd have probably reconsidered. But, it ends well : he helps solve a murder, isn't charged with a felony, and he gets the girl - well, if by getting the girl you mean being adopted by a very smitten Agent Prentiss, then sure, Jason gets the girl. Honestly it was probably the best mistake he ever made.





	

The BAU had been called in on a case in Gotham City, a place notorious for having more than its fair share of crime. This, however, was the first time the BAU had been asked to help with a case, so when the file had made its way to her desk, agent Jennifer Jareau had been surprised to say the least. Then she had the misfortune of having to read what the case was about. It sickened her.

Several people had been kidnapped, tortured, killed, their bodies displayed in public places. This hadn't been anything too out of the ordinary, not when compared to the horrors that passed her desk on a regular basis. There had been several pictures attached to the file and she'd barely stopped herself from gagging. The victims were absolutely brutalised, beaten black and blue, flesh littered with cuts and burns. Then, came the faces. Skin bleached a patchy white and it seemed like someone had taken a blunt vegetable peeler to it. Pieces of pale flesh were flaking off in strips. Fragments of bloody bone stuck out through shredded layers of muscle. 

This wasn't what made her stomach turn. The victim's eyes were wide open, the fear in them still shone through, even after death. A wide smile had been permanently etched into each and every face. Dried blood dripped down the side where the skin had been sliced through.

The team were briefed and left for Gotham that day. When they'd arrived, the had sprung immediately into action.

Commissioner Gordon had met them in the lobby of the GCPD and lead them to where they would be working. Since the victims were all from different social and economic groups, they had decided that it would be best if they all took different parts of the city. The city was split into three distinct 'sections' - North, West, and East. Prentiss and Reid took the richer north area; JJ and Rossi were assigned the west preface around the station, and Hotch and Morgan were going to the east of Gotham, more often than not referred to as Crime Alley. They would rendezvous back at the GCPD at noon to compare notes.

-

Jason Todd did not have a happy life. He spent most of his day struggling to steal enough to meet the week's quota; the majority of whatever he could scrounge up went to the two thugs who hung around in the area of Crime Alley he had 'settled' down in. It wasn't that bad a set up as you might imagine. They charged substantially less than the ones in other areas had, in return they protected him from any other gangs, and, they'd occasionally slip him pieces of food or a pack of cigarettes. As of yet, he had managed to meet their requirement of a hundred bucks a week. His 'hobby' ensured this. Tire jacking.

He knew, very, very deep down, that what he did was wrong. But then he figured, if they can afford to _have_ a car, they probably wouldn't starve to death if he stole their tires. Jason was always very careful of who he stole from. He'd watch whoever the car belonged to and, if they looked like they could even remotely afford replacements, he'd take their tires. The owner of some chop shop, a thin, lanky man with bright orange hair and stubble, taught him how to do it about a year ago. He had had plenty of practise and could successfully remove all four tires off of a car and be gone within an hour. Jason would take them to the guy who'd always give him at least 10 bucks per wheel. The better quality the car was, the more he'd give, but Jason had never come across a car whose tires got him any more than 20 dollars. 

Then he'd come across the Jeep. A big, black hulking thing whose tires practically glistened in the pale streaks of sunlight that fell into the small gap between buildings. Two men in suits had stepped out of it and he'd ducked behind a dumpster, pulling his cart (a square of wood with a couple of under couple of rickety wheels duct taped to its underside) beneath him and gripping the tire iron tightly.

He glanced around at them after a second or two. He could make out the all too familiar outline of a gun under their suit jackets. They didn't look like the usual thugs though, they were lacking  that absent minded look in their eyes that every gang member Jason had come across seemed to have - his father most certainly had. Jason's would have jumped to the next most logical conclusion. Cops. But this had been quickly dismissed for one simple reason. They didn't look like douche-bags. The arrogant, look of disdain that seemed to be permanently slapped onto the face of every officer even remotely near Crime Alley. There was only exception, Commissioner Jim Gordon. The good old comish' had managed to be the only cop to get into Jason's pathetically small list of people he actually trusted/liked - which before had had only one person on it. The single, brief encounter they shared very nearly entirely transformed his opinion on the law. 

Jason had tried to boost his first set of tires and he'd been caught. When Gordon had arrived on the scene, Jason was genuinely fearing for his life. He'd heard what happened to the other kids who got caught. The stories he could have shaken off, but the bruises were undeniable evidence. But, the dear police officer had simply let out a sigh and shook his head. He then proceeded to give what Jason assumed was akin to a parental scolding. After he had finished with the whole _stealing-is-wrong-and-you-know-that_ speech it had gone a lot deeper when he'd brought up Jason's parents. The officer noticed Jason's clear discomfort at the topic, had reached his own conclusion and changed his question to 'do you have anywhere to stay?'. Jason had lied and said that he did because he knew he'd end up in an orphanage if he said otherwise. Gordon had let him off with a warning. 

It wasn't until Gordon had driven off and Jason was halfway down the street that he noticed the wad of cash that had been slipped into his coat pocket. Jason had had a decent meal that night and he had been very grateful towards Commissioner Gordon. But these men were most certainly not cops. Feds, perhaps. Jason settled on this. 

He pushed himself into the corner and held his breath as the men walked past. They were talking but Jason couldn't hear what they were saying. He waited until they rounded the corner before moving, glancing after them to make sure they were actually going. Jason paused when they began to cross the street, and thought for a second. If they were only going to be gone for a minute or two, he wouldn't be able to get anything in time. If they were gone for any more than an hour, he'd be able to grab the tires and go before they ever even come back. The tires'd probably get him at least 40 bucks a pop, but if he got caught, god-knows-what would happen. Then again, even if he got caught, in juvie he'd get three meals a day and a bed. If he didn't he's at least a hundred dollars up, enough to get him food for a week or two. That decided it then, he was definitely going for it.

He waited cautiously for what seemed like hours for the two men to come back but they never did so Jason decided to make his move. Tightening his grip around the tire iron and marching towards the Jeep determinedly.

He'd been crouched by the back of the car when they returned. The click of a gun being cocked echoed in the alley and Jason froze, slowly standing up. Both of the men lowered their guns at the sight of him. "Unbelievable." The taller one muttered, raising an eyebrow at him.

 He followed their gaze to the tool in his hand and he dropped it. There was no way he was going to get out of this. Jason Todd was well and truly screwed. Great.

-

The team had all regrouped at the police station, except from Hotch and Morgan. They'd though nothing of it at first. Until half an hour had passed. JJ had been the one to call them. Hotch hadn't picked up but Morgan did.

"Hey, Morgan. Is Hotch there with you?"

"Yeah. He's right here." 

"Where are you two?"

"Still in Park Street." There was the sound of shuffling on the other end. JJ could hear Hotch shouting indistinctly and then it sounded like Morgan was running. "Be there in ten." The line cut off.

-

Fifteen minutes later, both Hotch and Morgan marched into the station looking exhausted and ever so slightly irritated. Morgan was practically dragging a young boy in handcuffs behind him. Gordon was the first to notice and an expression flickered across his face. Something between disappointment and surprise. "Hey," Morgan called, beckoning him over, "Do you have any spare cells?"

"No," Gordon answered, not taking his eyes off of the boy, "not right now. But there is a free interrogation room." Morgan nodded and Gordon lead him to the room.

He pushed Jason into the small room and gestured for him to sit; Jason begrudgingly did, muttering under his breath. "You'd better get comfortable, kid." Morgan called as he left. He faintly heard the boy hissing curses as he shut the door.

He tapped Gordon on the shoulder and briskly asked him if there was any info on the kid. Gordon shouted over to another officer to come over. "I need you to get everything we have on Jason Todd."

The officer nodded and Morgan muttered a quick 'thanks' before making his way over to the rest of the team. He would deal with Jason Todd later. Right now, he had a serial killer to catch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this, please feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment. They always make my day, and they really do motivate me.
> 
> Anyhow, next chapter'll be out within the next couple of weeks, cos it's Christmas an' all.


End file.
